


Tickles

by skyhillian



Category: Septiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Mark if you don’t stop tickling me I swear I’ll–”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

Jack was staying with Mark for the week. It was the second time that he had been over to California to see Mark outside of conventions. Even though he hated the grueling fourteen hour flight, it was worth it to get to spend a week with Mark. The first time he visited, he had planned on staying in a hotel but Mark had flat out refused to let him do so, and instead put him up in his guest bedroom. It was a simple gesture, but it made Jack’s heart swell with affection nonetheless.

  
Since he now knew that Mark would allow him to stay at his house, and it would be his second time doing so, he felt more comfortable wandering through the house early in the morning, turning the television on low volume before padding into the kitchen to start on the coffee. His sleep schedule was still fucked, so he was waking up before Mark even though Mark was the early riser between the two of them.

  
At half eight, Mark stumbled into the kitchen blearily rubbing at his eyes, his glasses held loosely in his other hand. He was shirtless and his hair was standing up in every direction possible. Jack couldn’t help but giggle, and when Mark looked up, he flushed pink.

  
“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, his voice still scratchy from sleep. “I keep forgetting that I’m not alone in my house.” His long fingers scratched lightly at his stomach. “I’ll just go put on a shirt.”  
  


“I don’t mind,” Jack said quickly, turning to busy himself with the cup of coffee he was preparing for Mark. “It’s your house, man. Walk around in the buff for all I care.”  _Please, Lord, do not walk around in the buff. I would fuckin’ explode._ _  
_

“Enjoying the view?” Mark teased, and Jack could feel the tips of his ears burning. He handed Mark his coffee and tried to compose himself.  
  


“In your dreams, Fischbach,” he replied just as playfully. Mark took a sip of his drink and groaned in happiness. As Jack headed into the hall towards the bathroom, Mark called out,  
  


“Damn right, McLoughlin!”  
  


Jack just shook his head, a smile on his face.

* * *

 

“You’re a big cheatin’ smelly, you know that?” Jack elbowed Mark in the side in an attempt to distract him. Mark had pulled out the blue shell in Mario Kart and knocked Jack back into fifth place.

  
“I’m not a cheater, I’m just more talented than you,” Mark said, elbowing Jack back.   
  


Jack screeched as he used the bullet bill power-up, smashing Mark’s character and gliding over the finish line to land first place. Mark whined pitifully as he finished in fourth. Jack waved his arms in the air. “Victory!”  
  


When Jack raised his arms, Mark lunged forward and tickled at his underarms. Jack squealed loudly and they flailed onto the floor where Mark pinned Jack down by straddling his thighs. He continued tickling the poor Irishman, wriggling his fingers up and down his sides since Jack had firmly locked his arms close to his body to prevent Mark from getting at his armpits.  
  


“M-Mark!” Jack cried out between gasping laughter, “ _sto-o-o-o-o-op_!”  
  


“Never!”  
  


“Mark, if you don—don’t stop tickling me, I swear to God, I'll—” Mark lessened the tickling, but didn’t stop completely. He raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
  


“You’ll what? Come after me Lucky Charms?”  
  


“Racist!” Jack wiggled, trying to get away from the hands that were torturing his sides. “If you don’t stop I’ll… I’ll… I’ll kiss that stupid smirk off your face!”   
  


They both paused. Jack’s face flushed pink as he realized just what he had said.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. A sly smile crept across Mark’s features.  
  


“If that’s supposed to be an incentive to get me to stop tickling you, it’s not going to work.” It took Jack a moment for his brain to catch up to what Mark had said.  
  


“What?” he asked dumbly.  
  


Mark sighed in exasperation and leaned down to kiss Jack softly on the mouth. A surprised squeak came out of Jack, and Mark couldn’t help but start laughing. Jack smacked at his arm, pouting.  
  


“Shut up and do that again, you dick!”   
  


“You promise you’re not going to do a mouse impression again?” Mark teased. In retaliation, Jack grabbed the front of Mark’s shirt and pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
